<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neujahrsperspektive by Leela_Comstock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502946">Neujahrsperspektive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela_Comstock/pseuds/Leela_Comstock'>Leela_Comstock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela_Comstock/pseuds/Leela_Comstock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neujahrsmorgen. Das neue Jahr hält viele Überraschungen bereit. Für Sergeant John Benton beginnen die Überraschungen bereits am ersten Tag des Jahres…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sergeant Benton erwachte zerschlagen auf dem Sofa, noch in voller Montur, und in einer Verfassung, die zum Himmel schrie. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben war er in einer Silvesternacht so abgestürzt wie dieses Mal. Was war nur in den Drinks gewesen, die der Doktor ausgegeben hatte?<br/>
´ ´ Er versuchte, sich zu orientieren, während in seinem Schädel eine Blaskapelle spielte. Seine Hand griff nach einem Schuh, obwohl es sich so anfühlte, als würde er seine Schuhe tragen. Erst einen Moment später registrierte er, daß es nicht sein Schuh war, sondern der des Brigadiers. Das war… ungewöhnlich! War der Brigadier jemals in seinem Quartier gewesen? Zumindest war er es nicht in der letzten Nacht! Das wußte er sicher! Oder…? In seinen Gedanken arbeitete es mühsam. Wie war er überhaupt hier hergekommen…?<br/>
´ ´ Er richtete sich mühsam auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Er versuchte, dem Drang entgegenzuwirken, sich zu übergeben. Selbst in seinem Magen wurde Rhumba gespielt. Eine Weile hielt er die Augen geschlossen. Dann öffnete er sie. Eine Weile starrte er vor sich hin. Dann manifestierten sich die Gedanken zu dem, was er sah. Dies war auch nicht sein Quartier! Eventuell war das die Erklärung für den Schuh des Brigadiers. Aber, was machte <i>er</i> hier? Und, wo war er?<br/>
´ ´ Mit ganz sachten Bewegungen, um die Kopfschmerzen nicht schlimmer zu machen, als sie ohnehin schon waren, sah er sich um. Die Einrichtung, die Bilder… Das hier war das Quartier von Captain Mike Yates! Das… warf neue Fragen auf. Wenn irgend jemand wirklich so nett gewesen war, ihn in bewußtlosem Zustand vom Hallenboden aufzulesen, sofern er dort gelandet war, nachdem sich bei ihm innerlich die Lichter ausgeknipst hatten, und in seinem Quartier Unterschlupf zu gewähren, bis er wieder unter den Lebenden weilte, dann hätte er mit jedem anderen gerechnet als mit Mike Yates!<br/>
´ ´ Er versuchte zu rekonstruieren, was passiert war. Der Abend hatte heiter begonnen. Nach einem eher routinemäßigen Einsatz waren die Soldaten noch in Uniform bei der Silvesterparty auf dem U.N.I.T.-Gelände eingetroffen, und hatten mit dem Doktor zusammen etwas getrunken. Ab da verflüchtigten sich seine Erinnerungen. Er mußte schon recht früh abgestürzt sein, und irgend jemand hatte ihn dann zu Mike ins Quartier gebracht, damit er sich da ausnüchtern konnte. Vielleicht hatte sogar der Doktor es angeregt, weil der Captain in der Runde dabei gewesen war, und dessen Quartier am dichtesten an seinem lag. Ja, so würde es gewesen sein. Dann ergab das ganze Sinn.<br/>
´ ´ Er stemmte sich vom Sofa hoch und schleppte sich zum Bad. Zum einen, weil er tatsächlich das Gefühl hatte, sich in jedem Augenblick übergeben zu müssen, zum anderen, um zu versuchen, wieder einigermaßen zu sich zu finden. Anschließend wollte er den Versuch starten, zu seinem Quartier herüberzugehen. Es war nett von Captain Yates gewesen, ihn bei sich zu beherbergen; er wollte die Gastfreundschaft aber auch nicht länger in Anspruch nehmen als notwendig. Außerdem freute er sich schon darauf, wenn er in sein eigenes Bett sinken konnte.<br/>
´ ´ Es dauerte eine Weile länger im Bad, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Das lag daran, daß sich vor seinen Augen alles drehte, und er das Gefühl hatte, wie benebelt zu sein. Nie wieder in seinem Leben würde er Alkohol anrühren, das versprach er sich in diesem Moment!<br/>
´ ´ Als er das Gefühl hatte, daß er wieder einigermaßen standfest war, atmete er ein paar Mal ruhig durch, dann beschloß er, seine Sachen zusammenzusammeln und das Quartier des Captains leise zu verlassen.<br/>
´ ´ So weit kam es nicht. Als er in den Wohnbereich zurück kam, fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Sektgläser auf dem Tisch. Eines davon mußte die Kapelle in seinem Kopf ausgelöst haben, da war er sich sicher. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Dokument, das unter den Gläsern lag. Es sah festlich aus. Als er es sich näher ansah, erkannte er, daß er eine Heiratsurkunde war. Das überraschte ihn. War irgend etwas passiert, an das er sich nicht mehr erinnerte?<br/>
´ ´ Sein Blick glitt neugierig die Zeilen hinunter, bis er die Namen las. John Benton und Mike Yates. Von einem zum nächsten Moment war er hellwach! In einem Schock riß er die Urkunde vom Tisch hoch. Die Gläser gingen klirrend zu Boden, doch das interessierte ihn augenblicklich nicht. Das hier konnte nichts anderes als ein übler Scherz seiner Kameraden sein!<br/>
´ ´ Allerdings war das seine Unterschrift, und er erkannte auch das offizielle Stadtsiegel. Welcher Übergeschnappte würde auf die Idee kommen, das eine oder das andere für einen solchen Zweck zu fälschen?<br/>
´ ´ Von den zu Bruch gegangenen Gläsern war schließlich auch Mike aufgewacht. Schlaftrunken stand er in der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. „Guten Morgen. Ist etwas passiert?“<br/>
´ ´ Die Blicke der beiden Männer trafen sich. John schauderte. Offenbar bezog sich Mike mit seiner Frage auf das Klirren, das ihn alarmiert hatte. Er selbst spürte bei dieser Frage seine Finger zittern, als er die ominöse Urkunde in Händen hielt…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John schluckte nervös. Nach dieser grotesken Vorlage den Captain ausgerechnet im Pyjama in der Tür seines Schlafzimmers stehen zu sehen, löste ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm aus, das ihn sich nur um so mehr an einen anderen Ort wünschen ließ. „Das ist genau das, was ich gerne wüßte! Was ist hier passiert?“ Er deutete auf die Urkunde in seiner Hand. „Soll das hier ein Witz sein?“<br/>
´ ´ „Was meinst du?“ fragte Mike verwirrt. John überlief umgehend ein seltsam unangenehmes Schaudern. Der Captain hatte ihn noch nie geduzt! Gerade aber schien er zu verstehen, denn er seufzte leicht. „Ja. Ich weiß. Die gehört ordentlich abgeheftet und nicht unter die Sektgläser, und du hast Recht! Es ist nur… So mitten in der Nacht… Ich hatte nicht mehr die Muße dazu, und außerdem dachte ich mir, ich lasse sie für dich da liegen, damit du damit aufwachst…“<br/>
´ ´ Je mehr Mike redete, um so mehr stand John davor, die Nerven zu verlieren. „Stop! Was soll das hier werden? Nicht, daß wir uns mißverstehen, Sir, ich bin Ihnen wirklich sehr dankbar, daß Sie mich hier haben unterkommen lassen, aber…“ Er gab einen Laut des Unmuts vor sich und gestikulierte hilflos zu der Urkunde hin. „… ich weiß nicht, ob das Ihr Verständnis für einen gelungenen Neujahrsscherz ist, ich finde es nicht witzig, tut mir leid!“ Er hatte noch nie so mit einem vorgesetzten Offizier gesprochen, aber hier war eine Grenze des guten Geschmacks erreicht.<br/>
´ ´ Mike schwieg einen Augenblick, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt. Seit John ihn förmlich angesprochen hatte, wirkte der Captain, als hätte man ihm in den Magen getreten. Der Eindruck wurde davon untermauert, daß er die Arme um den Körper geschlagen hatte, als müsse er einen Schmerz abfedern. „Sag nicht, du erinnerst dich nicht…“ hauchte er, fast tonlos.<br/>
´ ´ „Erinnern?“ John sah seinen Gegenüber sprachlos an. „Woran soll ich mich erinnern? Daß irgend jemand meine Unterschrift gefälscht hat? Oder das Stadtsiegel? Die Idee an sich ist schon kreativ, wenn Sie geglaubt haben, ich falle darauf rein, dann muß ich Sie enttäuschen. <i>Soo</i> benebelt kann ich nun auch wieder nicht sein!“<br/>
´ ´ Auf die Miene des Captains legte sich ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck, ein Hauch von… ja, was war es? Unsicherheit? Traurigkeit? John konnte es nicht genau sagen. Er weigerte sich, den Glanz in den Augen des anderen als knapp zurückgehaltene Tränen zu deuten. „Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht daran…?“<br/>
´ ´ John stöhnte auf. „Können wir das Scharadespiel jetzt bitte sein lassen? Mein Vorschlag wäre, wir hauen das hier in den Schredder, ich gehe in mein Quartier rüber, schlafe eine Weile, bis sich die Trommler in meinem Kopf ebenfalls zur Ruhe betten, und anschließend vergessen wir die ganze Sache! Okay?“ Jetzt war John sich sicher, daß der Captain ein Schluchzen unterdrückt hatte. In dem Moment, als er zur Seite gesehen und mit Kraft die aufkommenden Tränen weggeblinzelt hatte. Das löste ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm aus. Würde der Captain so weit gehen zu schauspielern, nur um ihm einen Bären aufzubinden und sich anschließend über ihn totlachen zu können…?<br/>
´ ´ „John, ich… Hör mir zu. Hör mir bitte nur einen Augenblick zu!“ Als Mike langsam auf ihn zuging, wich John automatisch zurück. Das war ein Reflex, den er nicht vermeiden konnte. Mike stockte etwas im Schritt. Scheinbar machte er sich gerade bewußt, wie die Situation auf seinen unvermittelten Gast wirken mußte, unter der Prämisse, daß ihm ein entscheidendes Zwischenstück fehlte. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich tue dir nichts! Ich… will es dir nur erklären.“<br/>
´ ´ „Na, da bin ich ja mal gespannt.“ murmelte John und riß sich zusammen, nicht noch mehr Raum zwischen sich und seinen Kameraden zu bringen. Ein ganz komisches Gefühl hatte sich in seiner Magengegend breit gemacht, das er nicht ignorieren konnte.<br/>
´ ´ Mike atmete tief durch. Seine Stimme brach leicht. „John, das ist kein Witz!“ Der Sergeant widerstand der Versuchung, die Hand wegzuziehen, als Mike nach der Urkunde griff, um sie auf den Tisch zu legen, und seine Hand so drehte, daß ihm jetzt der Ring bewußt werden konnte.<br/>
´ ´ Ein Schütteln durchlief den Körper des Soldaten. Jetzt zog er die Hand weg, um die Berührung aufzulösen. Automatisch wanderten seine Augen weiter. Er registrierte, daß Mike den gleichen Ring trug. Er brauchte nichts zu sagen. Das Entsetzen sprach von allein aus seinem Blick. Nein, so weit würde der Captain sicher nicht gehen, so viel Geld auszugeben, nur um sich einen Scherz mit ihm zu erlauben. Aber das würde ja bedeuten, daß… Sein Gehirn weigerte sich, dem neuen Gedanken Einlaß zu gewähren.<br/>
´ ´ „Das hast du aus freien Stücken getan!“ erklärte Mike ruhig. Er beobachtete seinen Kameraden still. „Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht mehr daran.“<br/>
´ ´ „Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts mehr, seit der Doktor mir einen Drink spendiert hat!“ John schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Oh Gott, was war in dem Zeug drin?“<br/>
´ ´ „Ich weiß nicht, aber es hat etwas bewirkt…“ Mike sah verlegen zu Boden.<br/>
´ ´ John wußte gar nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Aber, wie…?“ Hilflos deutete er auf die Heiratsurkunde. „Das kann nicht anders als gefaket sein! So schnell wäre das gar nicht machbar gewesen! Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr mich dazu gebracht habt, meine Unterschrift darunter zu setzen, aber echt kann es nicht sein!“<br/>
´ ´ „Mit der Hilfe vom Doktor schon.“ erklärte Mike niedergeschlagen. „Mit der Hilfe vom Doktor ist Zeit kein Problem.“<br/>
´ ´ John erwiderte seinen Blick stumm. Dem konnte er noch nicht einmal etwas entgegensetzen. Einzig, daß er sich selbst kannte, war ein Beweis dafür, daß hier etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Wenn etwas ganz unten auf seiner To-Do-Liste stand, in dem Bereich, der schon mit <i>Not</i>-To-Do-Liste überschrieben war, dann war es, Captain Mike Yates zu heiraten. Direkt nach Morden, Stehlen und den Doktor verärgern. „Ich kann das trotzdem nicht glauben. Ihr wollt mich richtig auf die Schippe nehmen, in ganz großem Stil.“<br/>
´ ´ Mike versuchte, sich zu fassen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte John das Gefühl, alles in ihm drängte danach, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. So, als hätte Mike sich den Start in diesen Morgen anders vorgestellt. Aber er hielt sich zurück, jetzt, wo die Bedingungen sich geändert hatten. Was war nur passiert in der letzten Nacht?<br/>
´ ´ „Komm mal her!“ Mike winkte ihn zu dem Sofa, wo sie sich setzen konnten, und er nahm seine Digitalkamera. John achtete sehr darauf, den größtmöglichen Abstand zu dem Offizier zu wahren, der möglich war, als er sich setzte. Anhand von Mikes betroffenen Blick bemerkte er, daß der Captain das durchaus registrierte. „Jo hat für uns Fotos gemacht, und Filmchen.“ Er suchte etwas heraus und gab John die Kamera. „Da geht es los.“<br/>
´ ´ Während Mike die Beine auf dem Sofa anzog und die Arme darum verschränkte, blätterte John angespannt durch die Fotos. Er sah sich die Bilder einer munteren Hochzeitsgesellschaft an, die keinen Zweifel an ihrer Authentizität ließen. Er sah sich und Mike glücklich zusammen, und die kleinen Videos ließen keinen Zweifel daran, wieviel Spaß er in der Nacht gehabt hatte. Auch den Hochzeitskuß hatte Jo gefilmt und nicht verpaßt, fleißig zu kommentieren. Wenn ihm eines klar wurde, dann, daß diese Szenen unmöglich gestellt sein konnten. Aber wie kam es, daß er sich an gar nichts mehr davon erinnerte? „So betrunken kann ich doch nicht gewesen sein!“ Die Worte kamen heraus, ohne daß er sie aufhalten konnte.<br/>
´ ´ Mike machte indes den Eindruck, als wäre er den Tränen nahe. Als John zu ihm herüber sah, ging ein neues Gefühl durch seinen Körper, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Wenn er sich eines nicht vorstellen konnte, dann, mit dem Captain mehr als nur befreundet zu sein, gar nicht zu reden von einer Hochzeit! Und doch machte es etwas mit ihm, den jungen Mann nun hier so verloren zu sehen. Es kam alles so überraschend. Nicht nur die Hochzeit selbst – er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, daß ausgerechnet Mike so für ihn fühlen würde. Und dennoch sprach alles, was er gerade erlebte für sich…<br/>
´ ´ „Es tut mir leid.“ hauchte er. „Ich… ich verstehe es nicht. Ich erinnere mich <i>wirklich</i> nicht daran. Aber ich verstehe es auch nicht. Sie hatten nie ein gutes Wort für mich übrig. Und ich… kann nicht behaupten, daß ich überhaupt auf eine Freundschaft viel wert gelegt hätte. Wie…?“ Hilflos deutete er auf das von Jo in bombastischen Umfang angelegte Bilderarchiv.<br/>
´ ´ Mike wirkte leicht apathisch. „Weißt du, warum ich diese vielen kleinen Spitzen verteilt habe, wenn es um dich ging?“ Er wartete einen konsternierten Blick seines Gegenüber ab, bevor er antwortete: „Weil ich vermeiden wollte, daß du herausfindest, was ich für dich empfinde.“<br/>
´ ´ Obwohl John bis hier hin schon viele Informationen hatte sammeln können, stockte ihm überrascht der Atem.<br/>
´ ´ „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, daß ich eine Chance haben könnte. Deswegen habe ich mich hinter diesem Schutzwall versteckt.“ erzählte Mike weiter. „Als der Doktor uns zu dem Drink eingeladen hat… Die Stimmung war so schön gelöst und heiter, und es hat mich innerlich zerrissen. Du warst mir so nah, und ich durfte wieder nichts sagen. Und dann hast du mich angelächelt. In dieser Art, die einen jedes Mal in die Knie zwingt. Ich hab’s nicht mehr ausgehalten. Also habe ich mit der Starthilfe aus dem Drink all meinen Mut zusammen genommen, und es dir gesagt. Ein bißchen Step by Step. Aber ich habe es dir gesagt. Überrascht warst du da auch, aber auf eine etwas schönere Weise als jetzt.“<br/>
´ ´ John folgte der Erzählung mit großen Augen. Davon hatte es keine Bilder gegeben, aber warum hätte es das auch? „Oh mein Gott, kann ich wirklich so weggetreten gewesen sein? – Um mich nicht mehr daran zu erinnern!“ Den Nachsatz fügte er schnell an, als er die gequälte Miene des Captains bemerkte. Er atmete tief durch. Mittlerweile hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr daran, daß alles genau so passiert war. Dafür paßte alles zu gut zusammen. Er mußte es Mike nicht schwerer machen als notwendig. „Wie… ist es weiter gegangen?“ erkundigte er sich.<br/>
´ ´ „Willst du das wirklich wissen?“ fragte Mike vorsichtshalber nach.<br/>
´ ´ John nickte. Und das meinte er ernst. Jetzt wollte er alles wissen. Das mußte er, wenn er wissen wollte, wo er stand. „Ich muß doch wissen, was ich alles gemacht habe.“<br/>
´ ´ Mike schwieg einen kurzen Moment, als müsse er sich selbst erst einmal sammeln. „Also, wir standen draußen, allein. Und ich habe dir mehr mein Herz geöffnet, als gut für mich gewesen wäre, dachte ich. Du warst überrascht, nachdenklich, vielleicht eine Art von… erleichtert. Immerhin, ich habe es dir wirklich nicht leicht gemacht, in der Vergangenheit. Ab da… Naja, es ergab sich alles von allein, und so haben wir uns geküßt.“ Mike schauderte wohlig in der Erinnerung, und John schauderte, weil sich das seiner Vorstellungskraft entzog. Mike brauchte einen Moment, bis er weiter machen konnte. „Wir… haben eine ganze Zeit allein draußen verbracht, Einzelheiten erspare ich dir. Irgendwann haben wir angefangen, über heiraten rumzuscherzen.“<br/>
´ ´ „Ähm…“ hakte John schnell ein. „Bei den Einzelheiten, die Sie mir ersparen…“<br/>
´ ´ Mike mußte sarkastisch schmunzeln. „Keine Sorge, über ein bißchen kuscheln und küssen ist es nicht hinaus gegangen.“<br/>
´ ´ John atmete erleichtert durch.<br/>
´ ´ Mike schaute demoralisiert auf seine Hände. „Jedenfalls wurde aus Spaß Ernst, und ich habe dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Und wie du anhand der Bilder sehen kannst, hast du nicht abgelehnt.“<br/>
´ ´ John schwieg einen Augenblick. Das alles mußte er erst einmal verarbeiten. Die völlig neue Perspektive, die Mikes Gefühle für ihn vermittelten; was zwischen ihnen passiert war, überhaupt, daß er sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, dem Captain eine Beziehung in Aussicht zu stellen, und dann auch noch… Er freute sich, wenn sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen so weit besserte, daß er keine blöden Sprüche mehr auszuhalten hatte. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, reichte ihm eine normale Kameradschaft mit dem anderen mehr als nur aus! Ohne den Drink, den der Doktor ihm zugeschustert hatte, wäre er nie auch nur im entferntesten auf die Idee gekommen, mit Mike eine Beziehung anzufangen! Und auch jetzt konnte er mit dem Gedanken überhaupt nichts anfangen, er fühlte sich in keiner Weise zu dem Captain hingezogen! Was auch immer in diesem Drink gewesen war, es mußte stark genug gewesen sein, um ihn völlig atypisch reagieren zu lassen! Darüber mußte er mit dem Doktor reden! Vor allem, weil Mike es offensichtlich ernst meinte. Vorsichtshalber fragte er noch einmal nach: „Und das haben wir dann auch gleich umgesetzt!“<br/>
´ ´ „Naja, die anderen haben ja recht schnell mitbekommen, was sich da zwischen uns getan hat. Als wir von den Hochzeitsplänen gesprochen haben, und ich sagte, daß ich am liebsten gleich heiraten würde, hat sich der Doktor eingeschaltet. Er mußte nur in der Zeit zurück gehen und alles für gestern in die Wege leiten. Wir haben ihn also in der TARDIS begleitet, das Aufgebot bestellt, die Ringe ausgesucht… Daran erinnerst du dich auch nicht mehr.“<br/>
´ ´ John schüttelte den Kopf. Er versuchte krampfhaft, irgendwelche Erinnerungsfetzen zu greifen zu kriegen, doch da war nichts. Zwischen dem Drink des Doktors und seinem Erwachen in Mikes Quartier erinnerte er sich an gar nichts. Er hätte schwören können, daß ihn der Drink umgehauen und er die ganze Zeit verschlafen hatte; es war unglaublich, daß so viel in der Zwischenzeit passiert sein sollte, woran er beteiligt gewesen war. Und dennoch…<br/>
´ ´ „Naja, zu der Feier muß ich ja nicht viel sagen.“ Mike winkte in Richtung der Kamera, die noch immer in Johns Händen ruhte. „Um unsere Hochzeitsnacht brauchst du dir jedenfalls auch keine Gedanken zu machen; du warst nach der Nacht nach dem tanzen und feiern so fix und fertig, daß du bei mir nur noch auf das Sofa gekippt und eingeschlafen bist. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, deswegen habe ich dich einfach schlafen lassen.“<br/>
´ ´ John konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie dankbar er dafür war. Der Schock hatte auch so gereicht; nicht auszudenken, wie der Morgen begonnen hätte, wäre er auch noch im Bett zusammen mit dem Captain aufgewacht! Der Gedanke ließ ihn ein erneutes Mal schaudern.<br/>
´ ´ Mike atmete leicht durch, und John konnte heraushören, daß er um seine Fassung rang. „Den Morgen habe ich mir aber etwas anders vorgestellt…“<br/>
´ ´ John spürte, wie sich ein Knoten in seiner Magengegend zusammenzog. Er hatte sich den Morgen auch anders vorgestellt, und seine Vorstellung hätte nicht schlechter mit der des Captains übereinpassen können. Wie nur sollte er seinem Kameraden beibringen, daß es so nicht ging? Seine Stimme wurde ruhig, und er wechselte nun bewußt die Anredeform, als er erwiderte: „Mike, bitte sei mir nicht böse, ich weiß, ich habe das alles aus freiem Willen getan, aber ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr von all dem. Ich kann es mir nur so erklären, daß dieser Drink vom Doktor irgend etwas mit mir gemacht hat. Das ist wirklich das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere.“ Während er sprach, kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke in den Sinn. So weit er sich erinnerte, war er der erste gewesen, und eventuell der einzige, der ein Glas vom Doktor bekommen hatte. „Das war aber nicht geplant, um mich gefügig zu machen, oder?“ platzte es aus ihm heraus.<br/>
´ ´ Mike sah ihn entsetzt an. „Nein! Nein, um Gottes Willen, nein! Ich weiß nicht, ob der Doktor weiß, wie sein Drink wirkt, aber ich wußte davon nichts! Sonst hätte ich es nicht ausgenutzt!“ stellte er sofort hastig klar. Er wich Johns Blick erneut aus und fügte leiser an: „Was hätte es mir auch genützt…?“<br/>
´ ´ John atmete tief durch. Authentischer hätte die Reaktion nicht kommen können. „Okay. Ähm… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll…“ Er legte nervös die zusammengelegten Hände gegen die Lippen. „Aber wärst du sehr böse, wenn wir…“ Er deutete zu der Urkunde, die auf dem Tisch lag. „… die ganze Sache annullieren?“<br/>
´ ´ Mike schwieg eine ganze Weile lang. Dann sagte er: „Damit habe ich gerechnet. Seit ich weiß, daß du dich an nichts erinnerst, habe ich nichts anderes mehr erwartet.“ Er atmete tief durch, stand auf und ging ans Fenster, wo er sich mit dem Rücken zum Raum stellen konnte. John ahnte warum. Er hatte sich nie hilfloser gefühlt als jetzt. Doch er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Er konnte Mike ja nicht belügen. Andererseits mochte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, was jetzt in seinem Kameraden vor sich ging.<br/>
´ ´ Er dachte kurz darüber nach, was er jetzt tun sollte, und folgte einfach seinem Gefühl. Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster herüber. Dort bestätigte sich seine Vermutung. Mike kämpfte mit den Tränen. Und den Kampf verlor er jetzt zusehends. Ein latentes Gefühl von Schuldbewußtsein breitete sich in John aus, wenn er daran dachte, daß der Captain alles Recht dazu gehabt hatte anzunehmen, daß er seine Gefühle erwiderte. Wie hatte ihm so etwas nur passieren können? Er hatte doch nie mit Mikes Gefühlen spielen wollen, schon gar nicht, wenn er jetzt wußte, daß… Er spürte seine Stimme ganz sanft werden, als er so schonend wie möglich fragte: „Ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir bei einer guten… <i>sehr</i> guten, wenn auch kumpelschaftlichen Freundschaft bleiben…?“<br/>
´ ´ „Ich würde dich nie in etwas drängen, was du nicht willst.“ erwiderte Mike, ohne daß er ihn ansehen konnte. „Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist; ich nehme, was ich kriegen kann…“<br/>
´ ´ „<i>Du</i> mußt damit klarkommen, daß du nicht mehr haben kannst. Für mich ist das in Ordnung.“ brachte John es auf den Punkt.<br/>
´ ´ „Wie gesagt, ich nehme, was ich kriegen kann.“ Mike starrte noch immer aus dem Fenster, weil er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, während er versuchte, Tränen zu vermeiden.<br/>
´ ´ Der Sergeant atmete unmerklich tief durch. „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, daß das hier eine rein freundschaftliche Geste ist.“ Er trat den einen Schritt auf den unglücklichen jungen Mann zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.<br/>
´ ´ Das war eine Geste, mit der Mike nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. Etwas zittrig hielt er sich an der von der Nacht verknitterten Uniform des Sergeants fest. Kaum hatte John die Arme um ihn geschlossen, brach er in Tränen aus. Es mußte ihn immense Kraft gekostet haben, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, jetzt ging es nicht mehr. Kaum spürte Mike die Arme seines Kameraden um sich, mit all dem, was an diesem Morgen passiert war, brachen sich die Emotionen Bahn, und der Captain schluchzte bitter an der Schulter seines zumindest im Augenblick noch Ehemannes.<br/>
´ ´ John schauderte leicht. Bis gestern war er noch davon ausgegangen, daß der Captain ihn nicht mochte, jetzt wußte er, daß der Captain ihn liebte. Das eine war schwer zu ertragen gewesen, doch diese Art von Gefühlen konnte er nicht erwidern. Und dann war ausgerechnet der Doktor dazwischen gewesen, und alles war um so komplizierter geworden…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Sergeant? Sergeant!“ Der Doktor klopfte leicht auf die Wangen des hochgewachsenen jungen Mannes, mit Sorge in der Stimme. „Sergeant Benton!“<br/>
´ ´ Als John langsam die Augen aufschlug, sah er in die besorgten Mienen vom Doktor, Captain Yates und Jo Grant. Über sich sah er die Decke der Halle. Das legte den Schluß nahe, daß er auf dem Boden lag. „Was ist passiert…?“ Seine Stimme hatte kaum Substanz.<br/>
´ ´ „Dem Himmel sei Dank, er ist wieder bei uns!“ kommentierte der Doktor erleichtert. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“<br/>
´ ´ John horchte in sich hinein. Das konnte er selbst nicht einmal genau sagen. „Irgendwie… komisch. Mir ist schwindelig.“<br/>
´ ´ „Bleiben Sie noch einen Moment liegen.“ Der Doktor wandte sich seiner Assistentin zu. „Jo, wärst du so lieb und machst einen Kaffee für den Sergeant?“<br/>
´ ´ „Natürlich!“ Die junge Frau stand auf und verschwand aus Johns Sichtfeld. Er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Im Augenblick konnte er sich gar nicht vorstellen, irgend etwas herunterzubekommen.<br/>
´ ´ „Ich glaube, ich muß mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen.“ begann der Doktor verlegen. „Ich habe die Wirkung von venusianischer Traumessenz bei Menschen unterschätzt.“<br/>
´ ´ „Was meinen Sie damit?“ Beruhigt stellte John fest, daß seine Stimme langsam wieder an Kraft gewann. Er fokussierte sich auf den Doktor, um Mike nicht ansehen zu müssen.<br/>
´ ´ „Naja… Als ich den ersten Drink gemixt habe, habe ich das nach venusianischem Standard gemacht. Es hat Sie sofort aus den Latschen gehauen. Hätte Captain Yates Sie nicht so geistesgegenwärtig abgefangen, wären Sie übelst hart zu Boden gegangen.“ erklärte der Doktor.<br/>
´ ´ John versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Das paßte nicht mit dem zusammen, woran er sich bis jetzt erinnerte. Oder… doch? „Sie meinen…?“<br/>
´ ´ „Sie liegen hier schon ein paar Stunden ohne Bewußtsein. Ich fürchtete schon, wir müssen Sie doch ins Krankenhaus bringen.“ bestätigte der Doktor.<br/>
´ ´ In Johns Gedanken verknotete sich noch immer etwas. „Ist… Ist immer noch Neujahr?“<br/>
´ ´ Der Doktor nickte. „Um genau zu sein, seit fünf Stunden.“<br/>
´ ´ John stöhnte leise, während er die Hände vor die geschlossenen Augen legte, um sich zu sammeln. Als er mutmaßlich in Mike Yates’ Quartier aufgewacht war, war es definitiv später gewesen. „Und… seit Sie mir gestern Abend den Drink gegeben haben, ist nichts sonderbares passiert?“ forschte der Sergeant vorsichtig.<br/>
´ ´ „Sehen wir davon ab, daß Sie völlig weggetreten waren, wüßte ich nicht.“ erklärte der Doktor. „Wir haben uns Sorgen um Sie gemacht.“<br/>
´ ´ John spürte ein sonderbares Gefühl in sich, das aus Unglauben, überraschter Freude und Erleichterung zu bestehen schien. Er hatte das alles nur geträumt? Nichts davon war real passiert? „Dann…“ Er brauchte Gewißheit, mußte sich aber überlegen, wie er seine Frage unverfänglich formulierte. „Dann hat heute Nacht niemand geheiratet?“<br/>
´ ´ „Irgendwo sicherlich!“ lachte der Doktor. „Aber nicht bei uns!“<br/>
´ ´ John atmete tief durch und lag für einen Moment einfach nur da, um den Moment der Erlösung zu genießen. Captain Yates war nicht verliebt in ihn, er hatte ihn nicht im Delirium geheiratet, und brauchte kein Mitgefühl oder ein schlechtes Gewissen dem Captain gegenüber zu haben.<br/>
´ ´ Als er sich aufsetzte, griff der Doktor unterstützend zu. „Langsam, ganz sinnig, Sergeant.“<br/>
´ ´ Er merkte gerade selbst, daß die schnelle Bewegung nicht gut gewesen war. In seinem Kopf schwirrte es bereits wieder. Dafür hatte er jetzt automatisch Blickkontakt zu Captain Yates, der ihn sorgenvoll ansah. Einen solchen Blick hatte er noch nie bei seinem vorgesetzten Offizier gesehen. Er hielt sich aber auch zurück, jetzt das interpretieren anzufangen. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um zu sich zu finden, dann ließ er sich vom Doktor und von Mike hochhelfen.<br/>
´ ´ Jo kam gerade von der anderen Seite mit einem Becher Kaffee.<br/>
´ ´ „Trinken Sie das, Sergeant. Das Koffein neutralisiert die venusianische Traumessenz.“ empfahl der Doktor.<br/>
´ ´ Die Aussicht beflügelte den Soldaten, und so nahm er den Becher dankbar entgegen. Als sie jetzt an der Theke zusammen standen, war die Sorge um ihn langsam wieder aus den Mienen der anderen gewichen, und der seltsame Eindruck, den er gehabt hatte, relativierte sich. Captain Yates wirkte freundlicher als sonst, doch seine Besorgnis schien nicht mehr als kameradschaftlicher Natur gewesen zu sein, nachdem er der kleinen Gruppe einen solchen Schock versetzt hatte. Damit konnte er umgehen.<br/>
´ ´ „Jetzt würde mich nur interessieren, von was für einer Hochzeit Sie gesprochen haben.“ bemerkte der Doktor neugierig.<br/>
´ ´ John stockte unmerklich und vermied es, zu Mike herüberzusehen. „Ist nicht so wichtig. Ich habe geträumt, daß wir alle Gäste einer Hochzeit gewesen sind. Das hat mich… etwas irritiert.“ Mit keinem Wort gelogen! Er mußte ja nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen. Glücklicherweise fragte auch niemand weiter nach…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nachdem John dankbar ein paar Stunden in seinem Bett verbracht hatte, ging er an diesem Neujahrstag ein Stück allein über den U.N.I.T.-Campus. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit für sich, um die Geschehnisse der Nacht zu verarbeiten.<br/>
´ ´ Eigentlich war gar nicht viel passiert. Er hatte etwas getrunken, war bewußtlos zusammengesackt, und ein paar Stunden später wieder aufgewacht. Und doch war in der Zwischenzeit so viel passiert, wenn auch nur in seinem Kopf. Die Erinnerungen waren noch immer plastisch da, als hätte er die Geschehnisse tatsächlich erlebt. Wie konnte es sein, daß er sich so intensiv an einen Traum erinnerte, so, als hätte er ihn tatsächlich durchlebt…? Lag es vielleicht an dem venusianischen Traumzeugs?<br/>
´ ´ Die Szenen in Mikes Quartier gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wie war sein Gehirn nur auf so einen Blödsinn gekommen? Er und Mike Yates – egal, von welcher Seite man es begann, das war lächerlich! Aber er hatte es für bare Münze genommen, trotz des diffusen Sachverhaltes nicht einmal gemerkt, daß er sich in einer Traumwelt befunden hatte, obwohl er es spätestens hätte registrieren müssen, als er den Schuh des Brigadiers in Händen gehalten hatte, der so überhaupt nicht ins Bild gepaßt hatte.<br/>
´ ´ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um ihn wieder klarzukriegen. Was hatte ihn dazu veranlaßt, solch einen Schrott zu träumen? War es vielleicht deswegen zustande gekommen, weil Mike ihn abgefangen hatte, als er das Bewußtsein verloren hatte? War das das letzte gewesen, was sein Unterbewußtsein registriert hatte, bevor er weggetreten war? Hatte sein Geist deswegen eine Geschichte in seinem Kopf zusammengesetzt, in der die beiden sich näher gekommen waren, als ihm lieb sein könnte?<br/>
´ ´ Er atmete tief durch. Es war vorbei! Nichts davon war real gewesen. Die Traumbilder würden sich verflüchtigen, und der Spuk würde ein Ende finden. So wie es mit jedem Traum früher oder später war.<br/>
´ ´ Er lehnte sich gegen einen Jeep und sah vor sich in die Ferne. Er horchte einen Moment in sich hinein und schmunzelte. Und dennoch. Irgendwie, auf eine gewisse Art und Weise, die er nicht richtig erklären konnte, war es auch schön gewesen…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>